Mondays
by KenSan1990
Summary: Oneshot. Mondays are crap, its a normal thing. Megumi's Monday was going as bad as it could, then she meets with Sanosuke the cabbie...chaos...AU SM. Rated T for language.


A/N: I had wrote this a while ago when I had a bad Monday. Its not like this, but this came to mind so you write it down. Now, originally it was Kaoru and Kenshin and she was sobbing her eyes out, but I though that something on a more comical note would prove better. You'll see what I mean when you read.

**Monday**

Monday's are a shit, plain and simple. Who likes Mondays? They're slow and remidial. You slug through the day with your brain stuck on the fun that you had on Saturday and Sunday. And Takani Megumi was no different.

Her job was a little better than the usual job. It was full of people and always demanding. But, again, on Monday your brain's slow. And, Megumi couldn't keep track of anything at the hospital. She was trying hard to do one thing and they always asked her to this and this and that and oh...that too. Megumi loved a challenge, even on Mondays. Contradicting as it was, this Monday was different for a lot of reasons.

On Saturday, her boyfriend of around two years dumped her for a bimbo from a bar. He was probably downplaying the fact that the " bar" was actually a stripclub. Megumi wasn't stupid. A bit of a stalker, but not stupid. And, as if it couldn't get any worse, her friends bailed on coming over to her house when the rain ruined her plan for a pool party. On Sunday, her car broke down and she was a millimeter away from being hit by a drunkard. So, she was stuck taking a cab to and from work on Monday. And, as if it wasn't enough, the cab that she got in smell like barf and cheap cigarettes. The seat was no hoot either.

So, when people asked her to do all that she usually took, she responded in aggression rather than in pleasure. So, she went to her boss wanting to piss and moan. Instead, she called the rest of the day off to sort out her problems. And, again, she was forced to take a cab home. It wasn' the smell of the cab, it was the cabbie himself.

" Just get me home as fast as you can," Megumi demanded.

" Address?" Megumi complied giving it to the man.

As the car started on, Megumi's eyes were stuck on the meter that flashed red numbers like a digital clock would. Her hands clamped at her mouth hiding the ever increasing scowl. The reason was there was rock music, low as it was, playing.

" Please, I don't want to be rude but could you turn that of until I get out?" she asked him politely. He complied and flicked it off. Megumi caught that his hand was bandaged before he put it back on the wheel. She caught that the cabbie was looking at her in the rearview mirror with mischevious eyes.

" So, doctor, what's up with you t'day?"

Megumi crossed her arms. " None of your buisness."

The cabbie, Sagara Sanosuke by the tag that hung next to a disco ball, looked to her with shock. " Oooo touchy."

" Shut up and drive." She demanded of the spikey haired driver. Sanosuke snickered at her.

" Did someone throw up on you?"

" Shut the hell up!"

Sanosuke shrugged. " Go ahead and vent."

Now Megumi was seeing exactly how strange this guy was. She could tell by the goofy laid back face he had in his driver's license, but he was helping himself confirm it by acting the way he did. She looked at him rather than the picture. He looked no older than twenty or twenty two. What drove her crazy was how he was oblivious to the fact that she didn't want him to " help" her, or even know what she had went through. She uncrossed her arms and started to slide further into the seat, it was relieveing the tension real well.

" You know what help?" Sanosuke started speaking again, " a bit of booze. Helps me every time." Megumi's eyes snapped open and she pulled herself forward.

" You're testing me, you know that? Learn to keep your big nose out of your customers buisness and you won't have a problem."

Sanosuke just looked at her quizzically, then one hand went to his nose and began taking fake measurements. " Lady," he looked at her tag. " Megumi."

" I'm Takani-san to you!"

" Takani-san...its Monday, we all hate 'em. Don't act like you're the only damned one who is going through hell. Because if you won't vent, then I will."

" Are you challenging me? Because if you are, we will do that," Megumi smiled." Go first."

" I work a double shift at least three times a week."

" Is that all? I work when I'm paged. Midnight, at times."

" Oh, that's so horrible. How about this, I found that my girlfriend was a lesbian."

" Oh yeah, two years down the drain to a stripper. " Megumi was doing all she could in hopes to restrain herself. If she got this man too deep in conversation, then he could get in an accident.

" That seems intersting, but me and my best friend got in a fight where we could have killed each other, over a petty argument."

Megumi rolled her eyes. " Genius, really. Well, my friends won't come over unless they can get in the pool." But, Megumi told herself that she was lying. She merely shrugged it off thing that it would only raise the stakes in the conversation.

" You're kidding right? That's ridiculous." Sanosuke said.

" I know, it sucks. My car broke, people think I'm Wonder Woman and you're too damn nosey for your own good."

Sanosuke waited a moment, surveying Megumi's features in his mirror. She had sharp green eyes that glittered and thick red lips. Neads of sweat rolled down her cheeks. She pulled hairs from er damp forehead and beared her teeth as he said,

" But you love me don't you?"

" You wish rooster-head."

" Aw, c'mon, don't be so cold-hearted baby." Sanosuke cooed.

" You're not my type."

Sanosuke snorted. " What? You need a lawyer or another doctor or something?" Megumi had really began to bear her teeth.

" Get out of my love life!" She demanded.

" Its true isn't it? I'm right aren't I?" he laughed in victory at his deduction. Megumi was pissed now. She did all she could not to reach up and strangle him

" No, you're not right, but leave it alone."

" So, I am your type?"

" You most certainly are not!"

" I beg to differ. We carry lovely conversation."

" You're a cabbie, I'm a doctor."

" I'm every bit as intellegent as you are."

Megumi realized that she had insulted the mans intellect, but he didn't seem to be frustrated with it. He just wanted a response, as she had. Megumi need something quick and witty.

" Prove it!" Yeah, the king of quick and jester of wit.

" You want me too?"

" Sure."

" Alright, eight-thirty."

" Eight." Megumi bargined.

" Eight-fifteen."

Megumi nodded.

" On the dot right?"

" No, I'll pick you up at right on the dot. You owe eight fiftenn."

Megumi's feel to the meter flashing the red 8.15 before her and her home was at the left. Sanosuke was still looking at her.

" You want to keep the meter running? Or continue this at dinner?" his eyes flickered as she pulled out a ten.

" Eight, and don't be late." She demanded getting out of the car. Sanosuke winked at the butt she sad. Megumi felt his eyes on her backside and flpped him off. He returned by blowing he a kiss.

Yep, Mondays were hell.

A/N: People you don't want talking to you end up being friends. This will not be continued okay? This is as it is.Tell me what you think. KenSan out!


End file.
